Akatsuki Beach Bonding
by Makiko Sanjo
Summary: The Akatsuki go to the beach for "bonding" time. Read & Review Plz. Rated T for language.


**Akatsuki Beach Bonding**

---

The sound of the water crashing against the shore filled the air as gulls overhead called to one another. A group of people were playing volleyball over by the water's edge. They all seemed to be male, except for one female, in the group. It was a nice day as white clouds drifted by every now and then. Otherwise the sun shone brightly down on the beach below. The beach remained relatively empty except for a few people scattered about. However it was practically vast and untouched. An older, tan male dove for the ball and hit it over the net, knocking it into a pale man's face. The male fell over backwards onto the sand, his necklace landing next to him.

"I call that a fucking foul! It's our ball!" He yelled holding his nose.

"Your just a sore loser. It's still ours, un." A different male called out.

He had long blonde hair that was held up in a pony tail while some of it covered his left eye. The group was split equally, there were four people on each side while one person sat out. The game continued once more as the injured male scoffed and placed his necklace back on as blood ran down his face.

"Hey Hidan, your bleeding." His red haired teammate pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that already, piss off Sasori!" The silver haired ninja spat as he readied himself for the ball.

The blonde ninja threw up the ball and smacked it over the net as the game continued. Back and forth the ball went, neither team wanting to lose. Whenever the ball would fall on either side it was followed by much arguing.

"It was in!" An orange haired male shouted to the opposite team.

"Was not! What are you blind? It was clearly out!" The only female yelled back in response.

"It was IN!"

"It was OUT!"

Tension started to form from the two sides as the two members approached the net and were about to beat the other senseless.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The silver ninja chanted as his nose stopped bleeding.

"Enough." The youngest in the group spoke up and walked in between the fight that was about to take place. "Let's say it was no ones ball and redo the turn over again."

"Aww, Itachi, you fun sucker! I wanted to see them brawl it out!" Hidan complained, stomping his foot in the sand like a little child.

"Shut up already Hidan." The tan male mumbled across the net causing a glare from Hidan.

He spat to the ground and waved it off when a blue skinned male spoke up.

"I think the heat is getting to all of us. How about we all go for a swim?" He asked looking toward the water.

"I think Kisame has finally had a good idea for once, un. It beats his last idea anyway." The blonde shrugged thinking swimming didn't sound like such a bad idea after all.

"Just because I wanted to go to a sushi bar didn't mean-" He was cut off by the younger male as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Forget about it. Let's go swim." He replied monotone as he started for the water.

All but one male slowly left their game unfinished as they headed toward the water. Hidan was the first one to jump into the water, trying to create the biggest splash to show off.

"Cannonball!!!" He shouted only to land on hard sand and a few rocks. "SHIT!!!" He screamed as he rolled over painfully.

The tan male shook his head and began to swim out into the ocean while Kisame, the blonde, and the female laughed at Hidan. The others just rolled their eyes as they followed the tan male out into the water.

"Hey Sasori, you gonna come swim, un?"

"No Deidara, I think I'm going to stay up here with Zetsu. You know, make sure he doesn't eat anyone." Sasori called back to the blonde.

Deidara nodded and swam out to the others. Hidan remained rolled over on his side for a moment before joining everyone else in the water. There were still a few snickers coming from a few people but Hidan just rolled his eyes at them.

"Let's play chicken. Last team standing gets to assign cleaning duty for a week." The orange haired male declared but everyone moaned.

"Well I'm out, Sasori is on the beach." Deidara sighed, his blonde hair now wet and clinging to his face.

"I'm not letting Hidan on my shoulders...remember the last time?"

"Hey Kakuzu, it wasn't my fault I thought I felt something slithering on my legs...you pervert!" Hidan yelled back.

"Why you little shit..." Kakuzu recoiled, tackling Hidan underwater.

The oranged hair male sighed loudly while he shook his head. The female looked at him and tried to ignore the two males trying to kill each other.

"Pein, you do realize this always happens when we decide to go to the beach right?"

"Unfortunately, yes I do Konan, yes I do." Pein replied to her as Kakuzu and Hidan came above water again with Kakuzu having a choke hold on Hidan's throat.

"Let...me...go...bastard..." Hidan mumbled as he bit down on Kakuzu's hand.

The tan male let him go only for Hidan to be covered in tentacles and was plunged underwater. Kakuzu closed his eyes as a barrage of splashing occurred behind him. Pein and Konan sighed while they looked to where Kisame had gone off to only to wish they never had. Kisame was about to attack a nearby swimmer until his male partner jumped on him, pulling him back.

"Itachi, I wasn't going to hurt him. I just wanted to-"

"I know already, slice him to ribbons." Itachi sighed, pulling his partner back to the rest of the group.

Deidara, Pein, and Konan all stood in the water, not knowing what to say. Finally the splashing coming from behind Kakuzu stopped. The tan male pulled his tentacles out of the water, followed by a choking nearly drowned Hidan.

"You...you..." Hidan started until he caught his breath, "are an asshole, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu just shrugged as his hold on him released and the silver haired male fell into the water flat on his face. Deidara, Konan, and Pein's faces remained emotionless as they stared at the idiots before them. Itachi joined the three others as they all stared at Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan begin to argue in the water.

"Well that was fun, time to go." Pein rose first and started to swim back.

He was followed quickly by Konan, Deidara, Itachi, and then the quarreling trio. Once they got to shore, they noticed somehow Hidan was decapitated, Kakuzu had a few stitches broken, and Kisame was missing his swim trunks. Sasori took one look at them and knew they were leaving. Sasori quickly shook Zetsu, making his Venus fly trap appearance open up and reveal his face.

"Come on, we're leaving." Sasori called as he ran to join the others.

Zetsu slowly sunk into the ground and vanished. The rest of the gang all started to walk back to their base. Turning behind him, Pein saw everyone, minus Zetsu, following him and he continued walking shaking his head. Konan noticed the action as she walked next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, that's another Akatsuki bonding time finished...that went well." He mumbled as they all vanished in one shift jump.


End file.
